


Moo!

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: FNAF, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Knives, Udders, i hate this story so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: William has a secret to show Henry. And boy, is it an interesting one.





	Moo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetickillerking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetickillerking/gifts).



> this fic is an inside joke and it’s cursed why did i write it  
> i hope y’all like beef cause you’ll hate it by the end  
> also i didn’t proof read it so sorry about any mistakes

2 am. 2 fucking am. this man wanted to meet henry at 2 in the morning when he could be sleeping peacefully with his wife. it better be important, he muttered tiredly to himself. cause william definitely owed him something for th-

“mr. emily.”

henry looked up from the ground to a dark figure in the doorway. “ah, there you are.” he got out of his seat and rubbed his eyes. “what took so long?”

“i had to make sure nobody would interrupt us. this is very important and, i.. i’ve been meaning to show you for a while.” william looked away, his expression barely visible thanks to the shadows. “come inside, henry.” he then disappeared into the bright room. with nowhere else to go, the more shorter man followed him inside.

he stepped in and turned so he could shut the door. “so, afton, what is-“ henry began but paused when he turned around. 

on the table sat william, suddenly shirtless. he must of taken it off while henry was closing the door. but that’s not the weirdest part my friends! the crispy man had a wonderfully awful pair of udders smack dab on the middle of his abdomen. yeah you read that right fucker. udders. cow tiddies.

henry went through many emotions as he witnessed this. sadness, anger, depression, the five stages of grief, lust. it showed on his face as well. he went from lifting his hand to point, a concerned look on his face, to him moving it up to his mouth. he stared at the ground wide eyed for a moment before managing to turn his head to face this.. man?

“william afton what the fuck?!” 

he leaned back and gently smacked the flaccid nipples. which made the author and henry grimace. “what, henry? this is my big secret.” a grin was on his face. “sexy, ain’t it?”

the bear stepped towards him. “wh- that?! i was expecting something like you swallowing gum in fourth grade! not fucking-“ he pointed his hands towards the milk makers. “this!!”

“they work too. wanna see?”

“i didn’t need to know that.”

“i know.” he winked, grabbing a nearby glass. henry’s flight or fight response settled in as he held it by his cow tiddy. thankfully, before william forced me at gun point to write milk, henry yanked the glass out of his hand and set it back down. 

he glared up at his coworker. “stop that.”

william frowned. “i’m thirsty, henry.”

the man wearing flannel grimaced. this fanfic was a mistake. william cowton was a mistake. 

and mistakes require fixing.

an idea suddenly popped into his head. william wouldn’t be as gross anymore if those udders weren’t there. yeah he’d still be disgusting but literally all williams are idk why you’re surprised.  
anyways, henry suddenly reached into his pocket. “hey, william, i’m actually kinda hungry now that you mention it.” he then suddenly pulled out a switchblade, flicking it open. 

“for beef!!!”

william suddenly screamed and began to pull at his titties. surprisingly, the whole set of udders came off with a pop, him throwing it to the floor. it flopped sadly against the dirty tile.

“holy fucking shit henry?! they’re fake they’re fake!! i just wanted to prank you! look at the date!!” william shakily pointed towards a calendar on the wall.

april 1st.

henry dropped the knife the minute he read that. william.. wasn’t a cow.. he.. 

“..gottem.” he grinned.

bastard.


End file.
